1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a detergent container cradle.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a laundering machine is a domestic appliance for removing dirt from laundry by actions of water and detergent.
There are agitator type, pulsator type, and drum type laundering machines. The agitator type laundering machine has a washing pole upright at a center of a washing tub to be rotate in left/right directions for washing, the pulsator type laundering machine has a disc like pulsator on a bottom of the washing tub to be rotated in left/right directions for washing by using friction between a water flow and laundry, and the drum type laundering machine has a drum to be rotated for washing, with water, detergent and laundry placed in the drum.
The laundering machine supplies washing water and detergent to a washing tub or a tub, rotates a drum in the washing tub or the tub, to remove the dirt from the laundry by friction between the washing water and the laundry and a chemical action of the detergent.
In the detergent used in washing, there are powder detergent and liquid detergent according to forms of the detergent, or general detergent decomposing the dirt from the laundry, functional detergent for adding aroma to the laundry, and fabric softener for softening clothes according to purposes of use.
The detergent is provided to the user in a state the detergent is stored in a detergent container, such that the user supplies an amount to the laundering machine every time the user washes the laundry.